SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium
SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium is the newest crossover fighting game, made by the videogame companies of SNK Playmore and Capcom that will be released in the year 2015, and will be available on the PlayStation 4 and Playstation VIta. The game is the sequel to the previous game SNK Vs Capcom Chaos, as well as being being the fifth fighting crossover made by the two companies, it's development will be made by SNK Playmore and will be running on the Taito Type X2 much like The King of Fighters XIII game. The game will 64 playable characters (32 from each side of SNK and Capcom respectively) to take to the battle in any of the 25 stages. The poster characters for SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium are Kyo Kusanagi and Ryu, followed by newcomers to the series K' and Alex. Game Modes and Gameplay GAME MODES Here is the list of options appearing on the main game menu. Arcade Battle Team Battle (2 Vs 2 or 3 Vs 3) Versus Battle (Against a player or CPU) Team Battle Vs (2 Vs 2 or 3 Vs 3 against a player or CPU) Survival Mode Challenge Mode Training Mode Gallery Options GAMEPLAY The gameplay of SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium is similar to the gameplay of The King of Fighters XIII, so many of the fighters from the Capcom roster will have their movelist slightly altered. Like in The King of Fighters XIII, all fighters have a powerful version of their special moves and super moves called EX Special Moves and EX Super Special Moves respectively, as well an ultimate attack which is called a Neo Max Desperation Move. Playable Characters Here is the list of the 64 playable characters for SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium. (Note: Anyone who wants character of their choice who does not appear on this roster, please comment below and NOT edit. Also, be mindful Guest characters are forbidden on this.) SNK CHARACTER ROSTER #Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) #Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) #K' (The King of Fighters) #Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) #Yoshitora Tokugawa (Samurai Shodown) #Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) #Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) #Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) #Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldiers) #Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) #Rock Howard (Fatal Fury) #Gato (Fatal Fury) #Maxima (The King of Fighters) #Whip (The King of Fighters) #Jhun Hoon (The King of Fighters) #Shingo Yabuki (The King of Fighters) #Vanessa (The King of Fighters) #Angel (The King of Fighters) #B. Jenet (Fatal Fury) #Rosa (Savage Reign) #Iroha (Samurai Shodown) #Yashiro Nanakase (The King of Fighters) #Tizoc (Fatal Fury) #Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Shodown) #Shiki (Samurai Shodown) #Silber (Buriki One) #Mars People (Metal Slug) #Kagetsura (Sengoku 3) #Setsuna (The Last Blade) #Leopold Goenitz (The King of Fighters) #Zankuro Minazuki (Secret Boss) (Samurai Shodown) #Orochi (Final Boss) (The King of Fighters) CAPCOM CHARACTER ROSTER #Ryu'' (Street Fighter)'' #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Cody Travers (Final Fight) #Guy (Final Fight) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Morrigan Aensland (Vampire/Darkstalkers) #Yun (Street Fighter) #Yang (Street Fighter) #Necro (Street Fighter) #Remy (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Dudley (Street Fighter) #Makoto (Street Fighter) #Hsien-Ko (Vampire/Darkstalkers) #Rainbow Mika Nanakawa (Street Fighter) #Oro (Street Fighter) #Hugo Andore (Final Fight) #Batsu Ichimonji (Gakuen Justice/Rival Schools) #Akira Kazama (Gakuen Justice/Rival Schools) #Jon Talbain (Vampire/Darkstalkers) #Mai-Ling (Warzard/Red Earth) #Megaman (Megaman) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Urien (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Secret Boss) (Street Fighter) #Gill (Final Boss) (Street Fighter) Stages These are the 25 stages you can play your character to fight against opponents or a friend in SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium. STAGES #Esaka street #Suzaku Palace #Second Southtown #New York Rooftop #Amakusa Castle #Itsukushima #Factory #Metro City Alleyway #Seoul Nightime #Taiyo HS #Sapporo - Japan #Shanghai - China #Hong Kong #Chicago - USA #Teotihuacan - Mexico #Rio De Janeiro - Brazil #San Carlos de Bariloche - Argentina #London - UK #Hohenzollern Castle - Germany #Vienna - Austria #Ithaca Island - Greece #Maasai Mara National Reserve - Kenya #Auckland - New Zealand #Gate of Memories #Chamber of Champions Screenshots Here are screenshots that shows what SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium would look like. SVC2SP Fight Screen 1.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi Vs Ryu SVC2SP Fight Screen 2.jpg|Alex Vs K' Category:SNK Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Art of Fighting Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Rival Schools Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:2015 video games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Final Fight Category:Savage Reign Category:The Last Blade Category:Megaman Category:Metal Slug Category:Sengoku Category:Psycho Solider Category:Buriki One Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea